Over time or because of a particular event or condition (e.g., seismic activity, exposure to excessive or uneven loads or moments, poor compaction, crown corrosion, corrosive soil, etc.), the structural integrity or capacity of force mains, other pipes, and like structures may diminish. For example, such items may crack, corrode, deteriorate, and the like. Damage to a pipe is particularly problematic when the pipe is used to carry a high pressure fluid because the pressurized fluid can impart significant forces, particularly in the hoop direction, on the pipe. Different methods of repairing or otherwise strengthening damaged pipes and other items are known. For example, reinforced fabric liners can be attached to one or more portions of a pipe interior. In cured-in-place pipe (CIPP) lining applications, liners are impregnated with a curable resin or epoxy, positioned along the interior surface of a host pipe, and allowed to cure, thereby forming a watertight barrier between the host pipe and the pipe interior. Various techniques for positioning a CIPP liner inside a host pipe (e.g., eversion, pull-in and inflate, etc.) and curing the liner (e.g., steam curing, ultraviolet light curing, etc.) are known. In addition, CIPP liners have been formed from various materials that have been constructed in many different ways. For example, it is known to form pressure-bearing liners from mats and fabrics that are laden with strengthening fibers such as glass fibers, etc.